Spielen und Verabreden
]] Spielen und Verabreden sind soziale Interaktionen zwischen Charakteren, die mehr oder zwei volle Herzen haben, und dem Spieler; mit anderen Worten, der Spieler ist sein Bekannter geworden. Spielen kann einmal pro Woche aktiviert werden. Man kann außerdem nur mit einem Spieler an einem Tag spielen. Mit der Fähigkeit Kontaktbesessen kann der Spieler diese Interaktionen bereits beim Level Kollege aktivieren. Spielverabredungen und Dates Nachdem man den notwendigen Beziehungsstatus erreicht hat, wird die Interaktion Spielen oder Verabreden aktiviert. Diese Interaktion ermöglicht es dem Spieler, einen Ort (Werkstatt, Zentralplatz, Peach Plaza, Brücke zur Bernsteininsel) und eine Zeit auszuwählen, um mit dem Charakter alleine Zeit verbringen zu können. Die "Spielverabredung" oder das "Date" beginnt am nächsten Tag innerhalb von einer Stunde vor der ausgewählten Startzeit. In der ausgewählten Zeit erscheint der Partner an dem ausgewählten Ort und wird durch das Spiel-Icon auf der Karte dargestellt. Während der Spielzeit erscheinen einige blaue Icons auf der Karte, die Orte für Aktivitäten darstellen; erreicht man einen davon, erscheint auch schon der Dialog mit der Nachfrage, ob man die entsprechende Aktivität tun möchte. Während der Spielzeit werden Aktionspunkte verbraucht, wenn man Aktivitäten nachgeht. Zudem hat der Partner ein Gefühlsbarometer; schlechte Gefühle resultiert möglicherweise in einem vorzeitigen Abbruch. Beeindruckt man den Partner, erhöht es sich wieder. Ein höheres Gefühlsbarometer resultiert am Ende des Spielens in mehr Beziehungspunkten. Der Spieler kann das Spiel ebenso früher beenden, indem er mit dem Partner spricht und die Auswahl "Beende die Spielzeit" trifft. Romantische Dates Nachdem der Spieler erfolgreich seine Liebe gestanden hat, verändert sich die Interaktion "Spielen" in Verabreden. Verabredungen sind in etwa exakt das Gleiche wie das Spielen, nur gibt es hier mehr Aktivitäten zur Auswahl und das Icon auf der Karte ändert sich zu einem Herz . Aktionspunkte Aktionspunkte werden basierend auf der Art der verwendeten Interaktion verbraucht. Wenn 50 oder mehr Stimmungspunkte gewonnen wurden, wird ein zusätzlicher Aktionspunkt hinzugefügt, wenn zwei Aktionspunkte verbleiben. Wenn der Spieler auf drei Aktionspunkte reduziert hat und dann eine Aktivität ausführt, die drei Aktionspunkte kostet, kann dieser Bonuspunkt übersprungen werden. Die Gesamtzahl der Aktionspunkte kann erhöht werden, indem die Fähigkeit "Kenner" aufgebaut wird, die maximal fünf weitere Aktionspunkte hinzufügt. Events Ballonfahrt left|link= :Zeit: 07:00 - 21:00 :Nicht verfügbar an regnerischen oder verschneiten Tagen Verfügbar, nachdem der Spieler die Mission Ballonglücksfall erledigt hat. Die Ballonfahrt kostet drei Aktionspunkte und wird ausgelöst, sobald man die Ballonplattform westlich von Sophies Bauernhof betritt. Es gibt verschieden Routen: Während der Fahrt wird der Partner den Spieler fragen, ob er Fotos von bestimmten Punkten machen kann. Der Spieler wird drei Bonus-Gefühlspunkte für jedes Foto bekommen, welches den Ansprüchen des Partners entspricht (das Foto wird gemacht, sobald der Punkt, den der Partner mag, blaue Umrandungen bekommt). Der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, das Foto zu speichern oder zu löschen. Endet die Fahrt, wird der Spieler mit seinem Partner wieder bei der Ballonplattform ankommen. Ballonschießen :Zeit: 07:00 - 23:59 Das Minispiel Ballonschießen kann in der hinteren Ecke der Tafelrunde gespielt werden. Einmal schießen kostet 30 und einen Aktionspunkt. Der Spieler bekommt einem kleinen Gefühlsbonus; ob ins positive oder negative hängt davon ab, wie viele Punkte er erreicht. Am See reden :Zeit: 07:00 - 23:59 :Nicht verfügbar an regnerischen oder verschneiten Tagen :Nur Dating Diese Möglichkeit wird verfügbar, nachdem der Spieler den Hafen vervollständigt hat. Darts :Zeit: 07:00 - 23:59 Darts kann in der hinteren Ecke der Tafelrunde gespielt werden. Das Spielen kostet 20 und einen Aktionspunkt. Der Spieler bekommt einem kleinen Gefühlsbonus; ob ins positive oder negative hängt davon ab, wie viele Punkte er erreicht. Abendessen :Zeit: 10:00 - 22:00 Das Abendessen findet in Djangos Restaurant, der Tafelrunde statt. Während man miteinander isst, kann der Spieler in bestimmten Aktionen mit dem Partner interagieren. Das Hauptevent hierbei ist das Bestellen von Essen, was das Erinnern an die Vorlieben des Partners anknüpft, die bei der Interaktion "Nach Lieblingsessen fragen" herausgefunden werden können. Ebenso können die Charaktere während des Bestellens exakte Gerichte angeben, die sie haben wollen. Bestellt man das richtige, erhöht sich das Gefühlsbarometer. Bestellt man aber zu viel, zu wenig oder das falsche, sinkt es. Der Spieler bezahlt für das ganze Essen. Gelegentlich bietet das Restaurant "Specials" zu einem geringeren Preis an. Das Erfragen des Lieblingsgerichts kostet einen Aktionspunkt und gibt einen Gefühlsbonus von sechs Punkten, kann aber zweimal gemacht werden. Das Ausfragen bezüglich der Arbeit entspricht den gleichen Werten, wobei die zweite Option bei dieser Interaktion zwei Aktionspunkte kostet. Jeder Antwort kann einmal ausgewählt werden, sodass man diese Interaktion dreimal machen kann. Das Schenken kostet zwei Aktionspunkte und geben 50% des Freundschaftswertes gemessen in Glück, und kann einmal ausgewählt werden. Das Bestellen gibt sechs Gefühlspunkte, bevor man überhaupt etwas bestellt hat. Bestellt man exakt das, was der Partner will, bekommt man zusätzlich 20 Punkte. Essensvorlieben Jeder hat einzigartige Vorlieben während dem Esse. Um diese zu sehen, besucht die Seite des entsprechenden Charakters. Kritzeln :Zeit: 07:00 - 23:59 Wird freigeschaltet nachdem der Spieler die Brücke zur Bernsteininsel vervollständigt hat. Die Aktivität findet an der Spitze der Bernsteininsel im Strandareal statt. Zeichnen kostet zwei Aktionspunkte. Das Ziel ist es, ein bestimmtes Bild im Sand zu kreieren, indem man einfach die vorgemalten Linien nachläuft. Während dieser Aktion gibt es einen Timer von 30 bis 60 Sekunden. Wurde das Bild erfolgreich gemalt, erhält der Spieler 20 Gefühlspunkte. Die Schnelligkeit des Zeichnens hat keinen Einfluss auf die Gefühle. Pro Spielzeit kann man bis zu dreimal Malen. Feuerwerk :Zeit: 07:00 - 02:00 :Nicht verfügbar an regnerischen Tagen Wird freigeschaltet nachdem der Spieler die Brücke zur Bernsteininsel vervollständigt hat. Das Zünden eines Feuerwerks kostet zwei Aktionspunkte. Für diese Aktivität benötigt der Spieler Blaues Feuerwerk, Grünes Feuerwerk, Lila Feuerwerk, Rotes Feuerwerk, Gelbes Feuerwerk oder Blaues Feuerwerk im Inventar, wenn er einen Gefühlsbonus bekommen möchte. Wenn die Aktivität startet, sagt der Partner, welche zwei Farben er gerne sehen würde. Die Farben werden zufällig gewählt. Danach hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit, das Feuerwerk in seinem Inventar zu platzieren und zu zünden. Mit einem Mal können 50 Feuerwerkskörper gezündet werden. Je mehr der Spieler zündet, desto mehr Gefühlspunkte wird er bekommen. Die Aktivität kann auch gestartet werden, wenn der Spieler kein Feuerwerk besitzt. Das Abbrechen kostet 5 Gefühlspunkte, und die verwendeten Aktionspunkte bekommt man nicht zurück. Gruselhöhle :Zeit: 07:00 - 22:00 Verfügbar, sobald der Spieler die Mission Die Gruselhöhle geschafft hat. Der Spieler kann 150 und vier Aktionspunkte bezahlen, um die Höhle mit seinem Date zusammen zu erkunden. Hierbei kann der Spieler um die 30 Gefühlspunkte verdienen. Es kann einmal pro Spiel oder Verabredung gemacht werden. Heiße Quellen :Zeit: 07:00 - 23:59 :Nur Dating Wird verfügbar, nachdem der Spieler die Mission Villa an den heißen Quellen vervollständigt hat. Die heißen Quellen liegen auf dem westlichen Plateau. Der Spieler kann 300 und zwei Aktionspunkte ausgeben, um mit dem Partner zusammen die heißen Quellen zu benutzen. Er bekommt einen Glücksbonus und eine Cutscene. Der Spieler stellt etwas Ausdauer her und bekommt einen Boost beim Durchhaltevermögen. Wippe :Zeit: 07:00 - 02:00 Die Wippe steht in der Nähe des Forschungszentrums. Das Spielen auf der Wippe kostet drei Aktionspunkte. Während des Wippens gibt es einen Timer von 60 Sekunden. Der Partner sagt dem Spieler, wie hoch oder niedrig er springen möchte. Die Stärke des Wippens wird in einem Balken dargestellt, wobei die rote Markierung die Wunschstärke darstellt. Wippt man zu stark oder zu schwach, wird das Gefühlsbarometer reduziert. Lädt man den Stärkebalken zudem bis zum Maximum auf, wird der Partner zusätzlich von der Wippe geschleudert. Erreicht man die gewünschte stärke, bekommt man 21 bis 24 Gefühlspunkte. Diese Aktivität kann so oft wiederholt werden, wie es die Aktionspunkte zulassen. Sitting on the bench ]] :Zeiten: 07:00 - 02:00 Diese Aktion findet auf dem Zentralplatz unter dem Wunschbaum statt. Der Spieler kann dem Partner bestimmte Fragen stellen, womit der Partner ihm mehr Informationen über sich verrät. Das Gespräch mit dem Partner während dieser Veranstaltung erhöht in der Regel die Stimmungslage. Einfaches Reden erhöht die Zufriedenheit um 4 bis 6 und kostet einen Aktionspunkt. Komplimente liegen auch zwischen 4 und 6 Gefühlspunkte und kosten ebenfalls einen Aktionspunkt. Es spielt keine Rolle, wie das Date auf das Kompliment reagiert oder welches Kompliment ausgewählt wird. Es wird immer zufällig vergeben. Geschenke kosten zwei Aktionspunkte und geben 50% mehr Gefühlspunkte als ihr Freundschaftswert. Komplimente können zweimal gemacht werden; jede andere Aktivität kann nur einmal ausgeführt werden. Nach dem Verlassen der Bank können der Spieler und der Partner wieder zurückkehren und alle Aktionen einmal wiederholen. Wenn man auf der Bank sitzt und die besten Geschenke macht, erhält man das größtmögliche Glück pro Aktionspunkt (verbunden mit dem Schenken beim Essen). Einige Interaktionen sind nur nach dem Gestehen verfügbar. Während einer Verabredung erreicht "Auf meinem Schoß ausruhen" 6 bis 7 Gefühlspunkte und kostet einen Aktionspunkt. Händchenhalten erreicht zwischen 4 und 9 Gefühlspunkte und kostet einen Aktionspunkt. Wenn man den Arm um die Taille legt, erhält man 4 bis 8 Gefühlspunkte und kosten einen Aktionspunkt. Auf dem Gras sitzen :Zeit: 07:00 - 02:00 :Nicht verfügbar an regnerischen Tagen :Nur Dating Ähnliches Event wie Auf der Bank sitzen, liegt aber auf der Bernsteininsel. Sternegucken :Zeit: 20:00 - 02:00 :Nur bei sonnigem Wetter :Nur Dating Findet in der Nähe der Kirche des Lichts in einer klaren Nacht statt. Sternegucken ist das Betrachten des Nachthimmels und das Verbinden der Sterne. Der Dating-Partner fordert den Spieler auf, auf die Sterne zu schauen, um eine Konstellation zu sehen, sich an das Konstellationsmuster zu erinnern und zu versuchen, die Verbindung wiederherzustellen. Es sind 17 Muster zu erkennen, eines wird zufällig ausgewählt. Der Spieler hat nur ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sich die Konstellation zu merken, bevor die Verbindungen verschwinden. Der Spieler muss die Konstellation neu erstellen, indem er auf die Sterne klickt. Wenn der Spieler die Konstellation korrekt wiederherstellt, erhält er 10 bis 20 Gefühlspunkte. Schaukeln :Zeit: 07:00 - 02:00 Das Schaukeln findet in der Nähe des Forschungszentrums statt und besteht aus zwei Runden, in der der Spieler und der Partner synchron miteinander schaukeln müssen. Diese Synchronität wird in einem Balken gemessen. Ist er voll, erscheint ein Button, der die Runde erfolgreich beendet. Jede Runde dauter maximal 60 Sekunden und wird schließlich abgebrochen, wenn man den Balken nicht füllen kann. Das Schaukeln kostet drei Aktionspunkte und bei Erfolg verdient man 21 bis 24 Gefühlspunkte. Diese Aktivität kann so oft wiederholt werden, wie es die Aktionspunkte zulassen. Andere Aktivitäten Während der oben aufgeführten Aktivitäten, kann der Spieler praktisch seinem normalen Alltag nachkommen und Holz fällen, dem Bergbau nachgehen oder Fischen. Dies hat keine Auswirkungen auf die Gefühle des Partners, dennoch wird er fragen, ob sie nicht was anderes tun können oder aber die Stärke des Spielers ansprechen. Der Spieler kann seinen Partner in die Kläranlagenruine und in Ingalls Mine mitnehmen. Dies wird keinerlei Aktionspunkte kosten und einen Gefühlsbonus von rund zehn Punkten geben, wenn der Spieler den Endboss eines Levels besiegt. Der Partner wird dem Spieler zudem beim Kämpfen helfen. Der Spieler kann den Partner außerdem mit in die tiefsten Ruinen nehmen. Pro Level erhält er zwei Gefühlspunkte. Sind die Ruinen einmal betreten worden, kann man sie nur dann wieder verlassen, wenn der Tag endet. Trainiert der Charakter mit jedem, wird der Partner sie beobachten und weiter folgen, wenn der Spieler das Training beendet. Erfolge